Bye Bye Bye
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: A songfic to the song "Bye Bye Bye" from N*Sync. Davis realizes Kari is just playing with his heart. I'm gonna get flamed for this!


A/N: I'm back! O.k. I know I'm gonna get flamed for this but I've been getting really pissed off on how people flame Davis just cause he likes Kari. It's not his fault! So in this one Davis badmouths Kari. So there....... :p. Well it's a songfic to N*Sync's Bye Bye Bye. By the way this songfic makes Kari & T.K. look like bad guys.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or characters or the song "Bye Bye Bye" by N*Sync so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
BYE BYE BYE  
~I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight   
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye~  
  
~Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just aother player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye~  
  
"Davis, I'm really glad you came tonight. I didn't want to be all alone all night by myself. It would be so lonely." Davis nodded eagerly to what Kari was saying. He couldn't believe his luck when Kari had called him with her invitation. He had jumped up & agreed almost instantly. Davis' thoughts were broken as Kari snuggled closer to him on the couch they were sitting on. Kari had put a scary movie in the v.c.r. so every few minutes she would get scared & let out a little shriek. Davis couldn't get rid of this little voice in the back of his head. It kept saying: 'Davis! She's using you as a boy-toy. Why is she all of a sudden intrested in you? She always was near T.K. not you!' Once again Davis tried to ignore the voice in his head as he put his arm around Kari. They turned to each other. Kari then quickly moved & started kissing him on the lips. Davis enjoyed it for a second but then a strange feeling of dread came over him. He pushed Kari lightly away from him.  
  
"I can't. I can't do it, Kari." He said sadly with his head in his hands.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked. He shrugged. At that moment Tai walked in.   
  
"So how you guys doin?" He asked.  
  
"Good! Bye!" Davis said loudly. He quickly got up & left.  
  
~You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone~  
  
~I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye~  
  
It was the afternoon after the incident. Davis had tried to talk to Kari all day but whenever he saw her she was laughing & whispering about something with T.K. He should have listened to the voice in the back of his head. Now he was walking to Kari's house to explain to het that he wasn't ready for them to be kissing at the very beginning of their relationship. As he got towards the apartment's door he heard muffled voices. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but the urge overtook him so he opened the mail slot to listen in. T.K. & Kari were watching something inside. After a few minutes Davis let out a gasp. They had been watching a recorded version of what had happened the night before! Kari & T.K. were laughing too.  
  
"I can't believe he thought he had a chance with me!" Kari laughed. Davis was confused. Didn't she like him? She had invited him because she liked him. or did she?  
  
"It's sorta funny that he actually believed you liked him!" T.K. agreed. That was it. Davis, his face flushing red, ran towards home.   
  
~I'm giving up I know for sure  
Don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out, I'm signing off  
Don't wanna be the loser & I've had enough~  
  
In their computer class the next day, Davis had to sit right next to Kari. He did his best to ignore her.  
  
"Hey, Davis! Wanna hang out at my house after school? No one will be home." Kari asked him seducedly. Davis turned to her.  
  
"Don't you have T.K. to be your pathetic slave?" He asked coldly. Kari looked shocked.  
  
"But Davis......" Kari didn't get to finish her explanation because the bell rang but as Davis was walking out he turned back around for a second.  
  
"I can do better than you." He then walked out the door of the classroom leaving Kari behind, stammering.  
*****************************************************************************  
Finito! Well how was it? Please R&R!  
  
  



End file.
